Golem
Golems are humanoid figures made mostly from clay and stone. Buried within their bodies are magickal charms that grant them the ability to move autonomously. Description Their dimensions are decided by their creators, but most do tend to top twenty feet at least. Golems are often created to guard important places, treasures, or people, and they follow orders loyally and without question. Golems are a powerful force to be reckoned with, considering their overwhelming physical strength and defensive advantages, but if you can destroy the charms within them that grant them life, they will be stopped forever. Since golems are little more than puppets obeying the orders of their creators, they do not possess wills of their own, nor emotions or even a sense of self. Accordingly, they are not capable of any type of communication. Thanks to their artificial nature, golems do not have pain receptors and will not be stopped by bodily damage. They also lack sight and detect enemies by life force alone. Tactics intended to impair their vision will thus be meaningless. The magic glowing disks on their body serve as weakpoints for a golem. Some of the spots can even be on the bottom of their 'foot' and will require them to be toppled over in order to have access to it. Once several have been destroyed, this will halt the golem temporarily from moving, giving your team time to attack any other spots. Word of warning, if you're on its body when it starts to shake, it's best to get off right away. It will reactivate and 'yell' sending everyone flying off its body. The colour of the disks then switch to a magenta-esque and it's speed when attacking increases significantly. This can catch unwary or over confident players off guard who are use to big, slow lumbering creatures. Attacks Tactics *The only way to take down a Golem is to destroy its disks. *A Golem will have one disk on its body at any given time that when shattered will cause the golem to stop moving, which will glow brighter than the others. Once this disk has been shattered, the Golem will freeze and turn dark. Take this opportunity to run away or heal, as when the golem will reawakens, it will hit with a magical blast that deals a great amount of damage to the people around it. It will then turn pinkish-red and go berserk for about a minute. Once the Golem has turned purple again, it is safe to attack once more. *Range is a possibility for some classes, but climbing it may be the best idea. *A well timed high levin strike on its head while it shoots lasers or charges its laser will topple it most of the time *It will not take any damage to any parts other than the disks. *Try to destroy the disks on its palm and foot first, they will be harder to hit when the golem's health is low and rampaging. *Move behind the golem when it start shooting lasers. *The explosions after a laser hits the ground can be jumped over. *Some players might want to leave the glowing disk as the last disk to shatter. *It's grab attack deals massive Damage over Time and also regains health while doing it. *It seems the disks are nearly unaffected by magic damage. *The Sorcerer spell Exequy can be used on a golem, but it will take a long time to charge it enough to kill it. High Exequy is slightly faster. Glicel will also work but will only deal weak amounts of damage but can and will hit multiple disks if aimed correctly and when used up close or at medium range. Locations #Near the Bandit's Den , North of Gransys. On the way to BlueMoon Tower (northeast Gransys), past the 2 groups of bandits in the canyon. #Between the encampment and Gran Soren, in Moonsbit Pass (I think, it was on the edge of a cliff. IIRC the carriage treads here in the hydra escort quest)(Post-Game). #On a cliff at Tomb of The Unknown Traveller near Bloodwater Beach . Can be found near a stone formation. #In Witchwood forest. A Metal Golem may also be encountered there. #In the Everfall (Post-Game). Gallery golem5.jpg|Golem in the fog golem4.jpg golem3.jpg golem2.jpeg golem1.jpg Trivia Climbing the creature to take it down is similar to the game "Shadow of the Colossus ". Near the witch hut in Witchwood , the golems had fought with Guts in Berserk Manga. One of the golems is guarding the door to the basement that have the Berserker Armor worn by Guts . Category:Enemies Category:Monsters